No sé si lo que siento por tí es amor
by Anitajunio
Summary: Alice es una jovencita que va a la preparatoria y se muere por Shun pero este a lo mucho sabe que existe, pero a la vez tendrá problemas con su mejor amiga, como así también llegará alguien que la ayudará
1. Me gusta

_**Hola Chicos este es mi segundo fic y mi primero de Bakugan! :D espero que les guste, trata de Alice que está enamorada de Shun Pero este parece que ni sabe que existe sin embargo tendrá muchas pruebas que pasar. Sin embargo ella no se dará por vencida, además habrá AceXMira BillyXJulie y una parejita adicional. Ahora los invitó a leer y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

><p>PRIMER CAPÍTULO: ME GUSTA…<p>

Como todas las mañanas una chica de pelos anaranjados abría sus grandes ojos café, con mucha flojera se despertaba, se aseaba, se cambiaba, desayunaba y se iba a la prepa en, ya no faltaba mucho para que se acabe el primer semestre, para ser exactos solo faltaban 6 semanas aproximadamente 1 mes y medio. Ella estaba en 1ero de prepa y todavía le faltaban dos años para finalizar. Ella llego en 30 minutos después tomado el bus y fue en busca de sus amigas inseparables: Runo, Julie y Mira que estaban sentadas en la banca dentro de la escuela.

-¡Hola Alice! – Gritaron sus amigas

-Hola Runo, Julie y Mira – dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica de ojos café.

-Alice ¡Adivina que! – Dijo Julie también con su muy usual voz chillona

-¿Que paso? – Dijo Alice

-Mira, Runo y yo hemos estado investigando sobre ese chico nuevo que te trae como loquita – Dijo Julie en un tono más bajo

-¿Y Qué averiguaron? – Dijo la chica de cabellos naranjas emocionada

-Bueno pues… – Dijo Mira – te voy a bajar de tu nube, dicen que le gustas un poco, pero dicen que anda detrás de Fabia, la chica de tercero de la prepa… - Dijo Mira con cierto temor a que Alice saliera corriendo, pero era lo mejor, que se descilucionara a que salga herida.

-Ahh… - Dijo Alice con un aire a desilusión, y justo en eso sonó la campana y Alice murmuró – Salvada por la campana

Ella y sus tres otras amigas ingresaron al salón y ahí estaba el chico de sus sueños el ojiámbar con también sus tres inseparables amigos: Billy, Ace y el más inseparable Dan Julie estaba en una relación con Billy, mientras Mira se moría por Ace y este por ella, pero ninguno se atravía a expresar sus sentimientos, Runo no estaba del todo segura si con Dan solo era una bonita amistad o iba a ser algo más que eso, mientras que Alice se le caía la baba como tarada por Shun sin embargo este a lo mucho le hablaba por calificaciones, ayuda en el curso de cómputo o cosas asi sin nada que pudiera apreciar que este de verdad la quería, es más parecía que ni siquiera la quería como amiga. Sin embargo con quien si se comenzó a juntar fue con nada más y nada menos que, ¡Runo!, si su mejor amiga se contaban todo, es más hasta Alice pensó que… ¡La iba a dejar!, sin embargo, y por suerte, no lo hizo, con el paso de dos semanas todo seguía igual y empeoraba, ella ya no se juntaba casi nada con Alice, Julie y Mira.

Entonces un martes para ser exactos Alice encontró a Julie y Mira hablando.

-Hola Chicas ¿De que hablan? – Dijo Alice alegremente

-Shhhh ven y escucha lo que grabé – Dijo una morena

Alice se acercó y comenzó a escuchar lo que emitía el celular de una ojiazul

_Dan ayúdame – la voz era muy reconocible, Shun._

_¿Qué pasa amigo? – Respondió Dan_

_Es qué no sé como decirlo… me gusta…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicos lo dejo en supenso espero que sea de su agrado y si les gusto espero su review para seguir escribiendo más, ¿Sugerencias? Mándame un mensaje privado o escríbelo en un comentario, Sin más que decir ¡Nos vemos! Y no olvides tu review saludos!<strong>_


	2. Yo te ayudo!

_**Hola Chicos muchas gracias por los reviews.**_

_**FlowerBloom: Gracias, si no eres la única que odia a Fabia. Y haré que Shun No sea tan baka**_

_**XNeko-AliceX: Tranquila a mi me pasa igual, Muchas gracias por el review**_

_**Maky De Tu Corazón: Gracias, y si Shun Kazami está ciego **_

_**: Gracias y no te preocupes que aquí está la conti. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que dejn más ahora los invito a seguir leyendo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segundo capítulo: ¡Yo te ayudo!<strong>_

Entonces un martes para ser exactos Alice encontró a Julie y Mira hablando.

-Hola Chicas ¿De que hablan? – Dijo Alice alegremente

-Shhhh ven y escucha lo que grabé – Dijo una morena

Alice se acercó y comenzó a escuchar lo que emitía el celular de una ojiazul

_Dan ayúdame – la voz era muy reconocible, Shun._

_¿Qué pasa amigo? – Respondió Dan_

_Es qué no sé como decirlo… me gusta… me gusta –repetía el moreno _

_¡¿Quién? – Dijo Dan gritándolo _

_¡Runo! – Grito el chico - Mir... _

En eso Alice cayó al piso sentada, inmediatamente Mira apagó su celular y Julie ayudó a Alice a levantarse, la peliplateada sabia que le pasaba pero igual decido preguntar.

-Alice estas bien – Dijo Julie

-Si – Dijo Alice apenada

-Pero porq… - en eso la campana interrumpió a Mira

-Vamos – Dijo la ojicafé

Una vez ya en el salón Alice se sentó como siempre y se puso a pensar sobre eso, y asi se pasó todo el dia hasta que llegó a su casa. Asi se paso otras 3 semanas, ahora tan solo faltaban exactamente 1 semana para irse de vacaciones de fin de semestre.

Pero también era hora de los temibles exámenes de fin de semestre.

El problema era que Alice era buena en todo menos en todo lo que tenía que ver en matemática, Ni Runo Ni Julie ni Mira la podían ayudar porque ellas nada más sabian un poquito más.

Ya era lunes el primer dia de exámenes tocaba Biología y Literatura Alice estaba a salvo, Martes Cómputo y Cívica, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era Miércoles, tocaba historia e inglés pero el miércoles se llevó un premio, una gran sorpresa…

Cuando Alice llegó al salón y vio a Mira, Julie y Runo esperándola. Lo cuál la extraño, pero decidió acercarse

-Hola Chicas ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó la ojicafé muy intrigada

- Que te diga Runo – Dijeron Julie y Mira al unísono

- Alice lo que pasa es que… - Dijo la ojiceleste

-¿Si? – Dijo Alice

-Les quiero ofrecer una disculpa por haberme separado tanto tiempo de ustedes, solo que Shun y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, y tal vez las olvide demasiado a ustedes – Dijo la chica de coletas – Pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigas – Dijo Runo algo nerviosa

- De mi parte está bien – Dijo la peliplateda con su voz chillona

-Igual Yo – Dijo Mira

Alice solo abrazó a Runo y le susurró

Te extrañé.

Yo también Alice.

En eso por la puerta pasaban Shun, Dan, Billy y Ace, y dan se acercaba a ellas y Dan dijo

-Runo ¿ya les dijiste? Lo de… - dijo el chico de ojos rojos mientras la miraba fijamente

-No nos ha dicho nada - Gritó Julie al percatarse de eso

Todos estaban ahí los ocho peleadores a punto de escuchar lo que Runo diría, ella se acercaba a Dan.

-Dan y yo estamos… - Dijo la peliazul y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

-Te felicito amiga – Dijo una ojicafé

-Yo igual- dijo una chica de cabellos hasta el hombro.

-¡Que bien amiga! ¡Ya era hora! – Dijo la peliplateada

-Nosotros tamb-bien – Dijo Billy por Shun y Ace. Se sentía un ambiente tenso y Alice habló para calmar ese ambiente

- Mañana examen de que tenemos

-De Física y química – Dijo un pelinegro y Alice abrió lo ojos como plato, sabía que no iba a poder con el examen de Física.

-¿Todo bien Alice? – Dijo Ace

-No, es que no sé nada de matemática – Dijo la chica de cabellos ondulados

-¡Yo te ayudo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal les gusto el capi? Ami no T.T Lo siento no me sentía muy inspirada y no puedo publicar hasta la próxima semana, pero el capi de la próxima semana si esta inspirador porque Alice se llevará 3 sorpresas MUAJAJA, Porfavor deja tu review, queja o sugerencia (: Hasta la próxima. Saludos<strong>_


	3. Una pequeña ayuda

HOLA CHICOS!

CHICOS MIL DISCULPAS POR LA RECONTRA DEMORA, MAS ABAJO LEERÁN EL PORQUE, MILES DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LOS ADORO YAHORA A POR EL FIC!

* * *

><p>- Mañana examen de que tenemos – Dijo Alice<p>

-De MATEMATICAS y química – Dijo un pelinegro y Alice abrió lo ojos como plato, sabía que no iba a poder con el examen de Física.

-¿Todo bien Alice? – Dijo Ace

-No, es que no sé nada de matemática – Dijo la chica de cabellos ondulados

-¡Yo te ayudo!... – Dijo un pelinegro y todos voltearon mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Ehh… Grac-ii-aa-s – Dijo una nerviosa pelinaranja, en eso el timbre sonó y ella nuevamente estaba a salvo

Las horas pasaron aburridas y lentas hasta que tocó el timbre del receso y Alice se acercó a Shun.

-Disculpa Shun ¿Me vas a ayudar en matematicas? – Dijo una sonriente Alice

-Si, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa después de clases? – dijo el ojiámbar

-Si, está bien – Dijo la pelinaranja algo roja mientras pensamientos como "¿En mi casa?"o "¿Solos?"o"¿Haré alguna estupidez? En eso Runo la saco de sus pensamientos

-Vamonos Alice

-Ahh Si.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la hora de salida y de irse con Shun, pero en eso paso por su cabeza "Cierto ¿Porque se ofrece a ayudarme? Desde cuando aqui"

-Nos Vamos – Dijo Shun con su tono habitual de voz

-Claro – Asintió la Pelinaranja

Entonces el duo fue caminando y un silencio muy incómodo habitó entre los dos hasta como una cuadra antes de llegar a las casa de Alice que el pelinegro rompió el silencio

-Y… ¿te caen los de grados mayores?

-Bueno unos cuantos del siguiente ciclo de prepa nada más – pronunció la pelinaranja – y ¿A ti?

-Ahhh solo Fabia Sheen… - el notó como Alice torcia la boca – y Anubias, claro hasta ahora…

-Ahhh. Mira esa es mí casa – Dijo Alice señalando una casa color melón de tres pisos – Miu abuelo a viajado, tengo una empleada

-Que linda es tu casa.

-Pasa – Dijo mientras abría la puerta. Entraron y Alice lo invitó a pasar al comendor y le sirvió un plato de tallarines y luego comenzaron a estudiar.

-Y entonces ¿entiendes que es un logaritmo? – Dijo el pelinegro

-Si, sisisis sigamos – Dijo con una sonrisa la pelinaranja pero en eso pensó "Si supiera que nada mas le entiendo la mitasd de lo que dice por estarlo viendo. Además de eso ni siquiera tiene un método bueno de explicación. No como Keith…"

***FLASHBACK***

Era verano y a Alice la habían metido en un curso de matemáticas para adelantar algo de la prepa, iba martes y jueves.

Un jueves ella estaba sentada, en una carpeta de a dos, quemándose la cabeza con matemáticas y adelante suyo estaba Fabia, no se hablaban, y en eso un chico muy apuesto de cabellos dorados se sentó a su costado…

-Hola Soy Keith y ¿tu?

-Yo Alice, hola un gusto

-Que pasa ¿no puedes resolver esto?, Yo te ayudo

-Gr-aa-cias –Dijo la pelinaranja mientras le prestaba mucha atención

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Pero no creo que se acuerde de mí – Dijo Alice en voz alta olvidando de que Shun le estaba explicando matemáticas

-¿Qué? Estamos en ecuaciones – Dijo el ojámbar preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí discúlpame

Y Así llegaron las seis de la tarde y Shun había terminado de explicarle y Alice lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias Shun

-No Hay de que Alice – Dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a su mejilla y le dio un beso – Nos vemos

-No-oos vem-os

Y así llegó la noche y se acostó no podía dormir, puesto de que no dejaba de pensar en el beso hasta que se le cerraron sus ojos. A la mañana fue como siempre a exepción de que se le hizo un poco tarde y tenía que sacar unas copias de unos trípticos que olvido fotocopiar. Entonces salió corriendo de su casa y en eso… Se estrelló con un chico de cabellos dorados, pero su pose era demasiado comprometedora, por suerte o había nadie por ahí; sus labios casi chocaron por suerte el chico tuvo agiles reflejos y se levanto

-Discúlpame Alice – Dijo el pelirubio tendiéndole una mano

-No te preocupes Keith – Dijo cogiendo su mano – ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a sacar unas copias de camino a la prepa

-¿Si? Igual yo, déjame te acompaño – Dijo Keith

-Gracias

Y asi fue como los dos fueron conversando de todo hasta si tenían novios… pasaron por una fotocopiadora, sacaron las copias y se retiraron hasta llegar a la prepa y ahí Mira, Julie y Runo la esperaban con cara de interrogatorio

-Ahí están listas para mi interrogatorio

-Jaja por lo de ¿Shun?

-Sí…

-Pero si quieres yo te puedo enseñar

-Está bien si necesitó ayuda te la pido, nos vemos que estoy lista para mi interrogatorio…

-jajaja nos vemos -dijo dándole un beso en la frente puesto que el ra mas alto

* * *

><p>Bueno CHICOS MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA, ESTE FIN DE SEMANA SUBIRE OTRO CAPI POR TODO LO QUE LES DEBO ESPERO QUE ESTE LES GUSTE.<p>

LA RAZON DE MI DEMORA ES MI CÁRCEL: EL COLE

Y LA OTRA RAZON SON: MIS LOCOS AMIGOS Y EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTABA :$

CHICOS SALUDOS Y MIL GRACIAS DENUEVO POR SUS REVIEWS Y NUEVAMENTE MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA LOS QUIERO

PEACE & LOVE!


	4. El Interrogatorio

HOLA CHICOS! AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL CAPITULO PROMETIDO! JOJO ESPEERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y NO OLVIDEN SU REVIEW "AGRADECER NO CUESTA NADA"

* * *

><p>El Interrogatorio<p>

-¿Si? Igual yo, déjame te acompaño – Dijo Keith

-Gracias

Y asi fue como los dos fueron conversando de todo hasta si tenían novios… pasaron por una fotocopiadora, sacaron las copias y se retiraron hasta llegar a la prepa y ahí Mira, Julie y Runo la esperaban con cara de interrogatorio

-Ahí están listas para mi interrogatorio

-Jaja por lo de ¿Shun?

-Sí…

-Pero si quieres yo te puedo enseñar

-Está bien si necesitó ayuda te la pido, nos vemos que estoy lista para mi interrogatorio…

-jajaja nos vemos -dijo dándole un beso en la frente puesto que el era mas alto

Luego el se fue, y Alice se dirigió hacia sus inseparables amigas…

-Hola Chicas – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Hola – Respondieron todas

- ¿y que pasó ayer? ¿Y que hacias con … Keit? – Dijo Julie con las orejas bien paradas

-En el receso les cuento, las espero en el árbol de siempre – Dijo Alice yéndose al salón ya que como su suerte ninguna, pues había tocado la campana

-Está bien - dijo Mira

Alice simplemente se sentó y esperó a sus exámenes digamos que el de matemática no estaba demasiado fácil pero tampoco muy difícil por lo cual aprobó con las justas, pero aprobó era lo que importaba y así fue como llego el receso y el esperadísimo interrogatorio… Alice las esperaba en el mismo árbol de siempre uno de los más arrinconados de la escuela donde no las podían escuchar, Y ahí llegaban sus tres amigas…

-Ahora si Alice cuéntanos TODO – Dijo Runo, algo raro de ella.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieren que les diga? – Dijo la pelinaranja de cabellos ondulados

-Pues… como que que hicieron o que paso o que fue! – Dijo Mira

-Nada, solo me enseñó lo acordado y nada mas me hablo de los de un ciclo mas que nosotros si me hablaba con alguno… y yo también le pregunte… - Dijo La ojicafé con cierta falta de brillo en sus ojos

-Y ¿que te respondió? – Pregunto Julie curiosa como siempre

-"Ahhh solo Fabia Sheen… y Anubias, claro hasta ahora…" eso fue lo que me dijo ¿felices? – Dijo Alice algo retadora

-Lo sentimos – Dijo Runo en defensa de todas

-No se preocupen - dijo la pelinaranja más calmada

-Y… ¿Qué hacias con Keith? – Dijo Julie más curiosa que antes

El brillo de Alice comenzó a regresar a sus ojos – Ah… me lo choqué hoy día y me acompaño hasta aquí

-Ahhh – Dijo Mira

-Chicas mañana viernes hay exámenes sencillos, como Arte que hay que hace un dibujo inspirador y geopolítica es fácil – Dijo Runo … - Y que tal si después vamos al centro comercial!, al fin y al cabo Dan me ha invitado a ir a la discoteca el viernes por la noche y quiero que me ayuden a escoger algo lindo

-Si! – Dijo Julie

-Por mí normal – Dijeron ambas pelinaranjas.

-Genial y asi comemos donas y les cuento como fue que dan se me declaró –Dijo Runo y en eso el timbre comenzó a sonar – Bueno vámonos mañana ¡sin falta!

-"Ojalá y no meta la pata porque si no nos van a odiar a mi y a Mira..." – Penso Julie

* * *

><p>Bueno Chicos Algo cortito pero para que aunque sea se entretengan porque el otro capi va a estar en dos partes :3<p>

NO OLVIDEN REVIEW! "AGRADECER NO CUESTA NADA!"

Bueno chicos me voy SALUDOS, PEACE & LOVE


End file.
